


A Kiss Upon A Hand

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [36]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Another weird half fic half essay, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Reflections on one of Jack’s habits.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 1





	A Kiss Upon A Hand

Jack began many things with a kiss on the hand. It was how he greeted many women, and it was the first thing he would do when meeting up with Yusei and Crow out in public. It was the first thing he’d ever done to Crow, and the last thing he did to Mikage when he left his home in the city to return to his brothers. It was something that generally went either extremely well with people, or completely destroyed his standing—he’d learned as a teenager that men were not nearly as keen on it as women were, for one. But it was something he’d been doing for nearly his entire life, and he wasn’t about to stop now.

Nowadays, though, he mostly did it with his brothers, and sometimes with friends. Luka had been delighted when he’d done it with her and called a princess. Aki had found it charming. Sherry, on the other hand, had slapped him. 

Mixed results.

But with Yusei and Crow, save for the very first time with Crow, it was always appreciated. Sometimes it made them blush, even, and Jack would watch their shy faces in delight. 

But what he was never used to, was when they did it to him. 

Crow would sometimes take his hand, hold it to his face, and kiss each finger before kissing the back of it. It was a tender gesture, one filled with love and care. When finished, he would lower his hand back to where it started, and look him in the eyes with the most heartfelt look that Crow ever offered him.

Yusei did it in a few ways. It wasn’t uncommon for him to kiss Jack’s hand when he woke him up, or to bow and do it when they were alone together. What got him when Yusei did it was how casual it was, and the way he’d use it as an opportunity to call him his king, like they were still eight years old and playing as kings and knights. 

Perhaps they’d never stopped. He never stopped playing the king and kissing hands, after all. Who was he to say that Yusei had ever stopped thinking of himself as his knight?

Some habits never die. 


End file.
